Bittersweet Symphony
by Kosetsuno Tenshi
Summary: Complete Summery: Hogwarts is attacked, Snape is choosing sides, and three mysterious girls show up to help Ron, Harry, Sirius, and Remus fight Voldemort.
1. Surprise Attacks

Bittersweet Symphony

****

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters unless otherwise mentioned. All characters, therefore belong to J.K.Rowling, Warner Brothers, and other companies. I'm not making any money off of this story, therefore I'm not able to be sued. You can't sue a minor.

Remus looked at Sirius. They weren't supposed to be in this situation. In fact, if it hadn't been for Sirius, they wouldn't have been in this situation. As the dementors closed in on them, Remus desperately wished that he had his wand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron rolled over as he heard voices in the dormitory. "Harry, is that you?" He mumbled.

"And since Mr. Weasley is now awake, you can come along too." Dumbledore said.

"What is it?" Ron and Harry asked in unison.

"It's about Sirius and Lupin."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry sat stone-faced and silent at the breakfast table the next morning. His eyes were puffy from lack of sleep. Ron, was the only other person to know besides Dumbledore. Hermione looked between the both of them, confused. 

"What's going on? Why are you two looking like you didn't get any sleep?" 

"Because we didn't." Ron snapped, as he picked at his food. After last night's news, he didn't feel like eating, and apparently, neither did Harry.

"Well are you going to tell me what's going on?" She persisted.

"Can't. I'm sorry, but we were sworn to secrecy. Besides, we don't want to concern you in this." Harry replied.

Hermione looked at them with a hurt look in her eyes, but continued to act like nothing was wrong.

Harry looked up at the teachers' table and saw Professor Dumbledore nod at him. "Ron, would you mind coming upstairs with me? I need your help with something."

Ron caught the hint and nodded. "Sure. See ya in class, Hermione."

The two boys left the Great Hall and went into the hallway, where they were met by Professor Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. "Are you two ready to go?" Snape sneered.

They nodded. "Be careful." Professor McGonagall said, looking down at the two boys with something like affection.

"We'll let you know the moment we hear something, Minerva." Dumbledore said. "The fastest way to get there is to Apperate. Yes, I know we can't Apperate and Disapperate on school grounds." He said, stalling the boys' questions. "But Severus and I know a spell that will allow us to Apperate on Hogwarts property."

"Ummm...Professor. How will Harry and I Apperate? I mean, we're not old enough yet." Ron asked.

"Hold on to one of us. Severus would please be so kind as to take Ron? And Harry, you shall come with me. Now hang on tight." Dumbledore said, plainly ignoring the look of disgust on Snape's face.

Snape and Dumbledore muttered some words and all of a sudden Ron felt like he was flying. The feeling didn't last long, because a few seconds later they set down in a hallway. 

"Where are we at?" Harry asked.

"The Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore answered. 

"Why are we here, Albus?" Snape growled.

"We're here to see Sirius and Remus."

"They're here! Where? Where are they at?" The two boys asked at the same time.

"Yes, they are." Dumbledore's eyes got serious. "Now there is something you two need to know. The dementors were about to give them the "Dementors Kiss", when they were found by Ministry officals. They were unconscious until this morning. There is no guarantee that they will be awake or sane right now. They were out for quite some time."

"But we can see them right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but be prepared for the worst Harry."

"Headmaster, may I have your permission to leave?" Snape asked.

"Yes. You may go about your business, Severus. Be careful."

With a swish of his cloaks, Snape was gone.

Dumbledore led Harry and Ron down several hallways and they finally stopped in front of a pair of heavy oak doors. Standing in front of these doors were a set of female guards. They looked like they were about Harry and Ron's age. One had long black hair, tied up in a bun. Harry couldn't tell what color her eyes were, as they were hidden by sunglasses. The other was slightly taller than her partner, but her light brown hair was put up in a pony tail, and she had clear glasses covering her brown eyes.

"Hi, Professor Dumbledore."

"Hello Nicole, Robin. How are you two doing today?"

"We're fine. I don't wish to be rude, but we will have to ask for the password, as well as your recomendation for the two behind you." The taller one, Nicole said.

"Of course. It is my pleasure to introduce Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter."

The girls' eyes went wide with shock, but they quickly recovered. "It is our greatest honor to meet you. Password please?"

"Canis Major." Dumbledore said, smiling a little at the pun.

"Passage granted." They said. They turned towards the door and opened it. "Follow us please."

"Has our transfer been accepted yet?" Nicole asked, as they walked down the long hallway.

"You are able to begin whenever you are able to. I'm sure the Minister will have no objections to you moving your services to another building. I know that I would feel more secure with the legendary Tenshi guarding the school."

Ron and Harry stopped in their tracks. They gazed at the two women before them in wonder. "_THE TENSHI? _As in the Tenshi Legend?"

The two girls smiled. "Yeah. That's us."

"But...but...you're our age!" Ron said amazed.

"Yeah. So we are. Glad somebody noticed." Nicole grinned.

"So what are ya doin' workin here?"

"If we told you, then we'd have to kill ya."

The group continued on in silence until they reached a room with a class window. The girls turned around and faced Ron and Harry. 

"Here we are." Robin pulled out a key and put it in the door that magically appeared beside the window. She pulled the door open and entered the room. Nicole went in behind Ron and Harry.

"They might not recognize you at first. We have people working on them. But don't worry. They are still alive and right now, that's all that matters." Nicole said, pulling out her wand and pointing it towards a wall. "We'll go in there with you." Noting the look on their faces, she added, "they're extremely paranoid right now. We're the only two they trust right now."

Harry and Ron entered the room and found themselves against the wall. They looked up, breathless into the blood-shot eyes of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.


	2. Explanations

Explanations  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the characters associated with Harry Potter. The only characters I claim are the Tenshi. They are based on real people and I was granted permission to use them as characters. Please don't steal them. If you want to use them, please ask. Again, I don't own Harry Potter, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Snape, or any other characters from the books. They belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and Scholastic. Please don't think you have a reason to sue me, because you don't. Thank you very much.  
Authors Note: Since none of us fans know what the Order of the Phoenix is right now, I have my own theory which is shared by numerous authors out there. Many think that this is a group of aurors. I agree but I'm putting my own twist on this. So it still has the same meaning just a little broader definition. And yes, this story takes place during Harry's 5th year.  
  
Nicole and Robin quickly jumped in to try and save Ron and Harry from Remus's and Sirius's grip.   
"It's ok! Let them go! They're with us! LET GO!" They shouted at the two men. With startled glances at the two girls, the two men let go. They shot suspicious glances at Harry and Ron, as they sat down.  
"Sirius, Remus. This is Harry Potter and his friend, Ron Weasley. Sirius, Harry is your Godson." Nicole said.  
"Somehow when they were attacked, their memories got scrambled. Either that or they are just extremely paranoid right now and don't recignize you." Robin told Ron and Harry.   
"Where are we?" Sirius croaked.  
"You're in the medical wing of the Ministry of Magic. You were brought here after you had been found attacked by dementors. We figured this was one of the safest places you could be." Robin explained.  
"Who are you?" Remus asked.  
"We're two of the three Tenshi. We found you and saved you from the Dementors Kiss. Then we brought you here. We contacted Professor Albus Dumbledore and told him where you two were. He then brought Ron and Harry here to see you."  
"What happened? How did the Dementors find us?" Remus wondered.  
"We don't know." Robin said, looking at Harry and Ron with a strange expression in her eyes.  
"We have to tell them. They have a right to know the truth." Nicole sighed. "Let's get Professor Dumbledore."   
She exited the room and ten seconds later, she entered again; this time she was followed by Dumbledore. She waved her wand, muttered some words, and chairs appeared. "Please sit."  
"What about Severus? He needs to be here also." Robin whispered.  
"He'll be here shortly." Dumbledore put in.  
Ron and Harry sat there confused. "What's going on?" Harry asked.  
Nicole sighed. "I'll start." She looked at Robin and the rest before starting.  
"There is a group of us. A group of people who are actively fight against Lord Voldemort." She ignored Ron's shiver at the name. "We have numerous contacts and spies but we also have a lot of enemies. That group of people consists of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Robin Goodfellow, Nicole Eversly, Riley Devon, and most importantly, Severus Snape.  
This group is known as the Order of The Phoenix." 


	3. Flying High

Flying High  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co. I do own the Tenshi. Don't take the Tenshi, they are real people and would be extremely ticked off it you took their identities without asking. Don't sue, I have no money. Thank you. Also, some of these ideas come from OrcaPotter. She's a kind person, who has given me permission in the past to use stuff. I forgot to ask permission to use some stuff for this story, but she is really nice and hopefully won't mind. Oh yeah, I always say when I use somebody else's stuff or ideas because it's polite and I want to give them credit for their ideas. ~Thank you OrcaPotter for the idea about Harry's Dad being part of the Order of the Phoenix.~ Oh yeah. Go read her stories and visit her site at http://orcapotter.tripod.com/home.html  
  
A.N.: Wow. I got a review. I have somebody to write for! Hi! *waves to the one person who left a review!* This is awesome. I have a muse now! Thank you. Well, not much to say right now. Hopefully the story will get more interesting, once I get past the explaination parts. I'm writing this story in Notepad, so there might be spelling errors, but don't worry. I learn tricks really fast. Enjoy the story!  
  
Silence reigned in the room. Finally Harry spoke. "What, what exactly is this Order of the Phoenix?"   
"We're a group of Aurors. But we're not just any group, we are THE group. Every time there have been Death Eaters about, the Order of the Phoenix has been called into action and new members have been inducted. Only the best of the best can get into this exclusive group. In fact, Harry, you're father was a member." Dumbledore said, in his quiet manner.  
Ron stared at Harry shocked. Harry didn't notice it. He had the same expression in his face. "My...my...father. My dad was a member of the Order of the Phoenix?" He asked, stunned.  
"Yes, he was. And he was one of the best. Just like your mother was. Nobody was able to stand in their way when they worked. Not even me." A voice from behind Harry said.  
Harry turned around. It was Snape, standing against the wall in all his dark glory.  
"That was one reason why I loathed him, Potter. He had the oppertunity to put me out of my misery. To save me from my dark prison, but he never did. He knew I was a Death Eater and that I was in the chain of command. He had plenty of oppertunties to kill me, but he never took the chance." Snape growled, moving away from the wall.  
"But why would you want him to kill you?" Ron asked.  
"The only reason I was in the chain of command, was because of the things they did to me and the stuff I did. If I could change one year of my life, I would gladly change what I did two years before your father died."  
"Severus, now isn't the time. They don't have to know this yet." A new voice said. Everyone looked at the newcomer. It was another girl, dressed in much the same manner as Robin and Nicole.   
She was wearing dark blue robes with a hood at the top. The robe had a split in the front to reveal a pale blue dress. She had long blond hair, that was tied up in a low ponytail, and her eyes, a light blue, shone through the glasses that she wore. Nicole and Robin stood up, along with Dumbledore.   
"This is the third member of the Tenshi. Harry, Ron. This is Riley Devon. Riley, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."  
"Nice to meet you." She said as she sat down. She turned to face Snape. "They don't need to know that right now. Right now, the most important thing to do, is tell them what happened to Sirius and Remus. Please continue, Nicole."  
"Where was I? Oh yeah. Well all three of us got seperated from Sirius and Remus. We had been out looking for Death Eater activities, based upon the latest information from our head spy. Well we hadn't been looking for any longer than an hour when we start to feel all cold and depressed. We realized that Dementors were near, then we remembered Sirius and Remus. We started to search for them. We found them in a clearing surronded by at least ten Dementors."  
"And it was all Sirius's fault that we were found in the first place. And I didn't even have my wand." Remus said. Everybody looked at him. He and Sirius hadn't spoken for awhile and apparently he remembered everything perfectly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, after we got seperated, Mr. Puppy over here, decided to pounce on me from behind and try to scare me. We rolled down a hill and when I stood up again, my wand wasn't in my pocket. Sirius just laughed about it, and tried to help me find my wand. We didn't get very far before we ran into the Dementors. Rather, they ran into us. If Sirius got his name cleared, then the Dementors might not have been after him."  
"Oh shut up, Moonshine. I don't see you running to the courts with evidence that I'm innocent. Besides, it doesn't matter to the Dementors, remember? All they want is feelings to feed off of."  
The two began to argue. Robin sighed and turned to Harry and Ron. "Any questions?"  
"Yeah, if Sirius isn't free yet, then how come he's here at the Ministry?" Ron asked.  
"Because it's the only place safe from the Dementors and the new Minister of Magic knows that Sirius is innocent." Dumbledore answered.  
"Who's the new Minister? What happened to Fudge?" The boys asked.  
"People began to see Fudge for what he really was and is. A man blinded by the title of his office who was doing nothing to curb the threat of Voldemort rising again. The new Minister, Mr. Weasley, starts next week."  
"My DAD is going to be the new Minister of Magic?!" 


	4. Bad Feelings

Bad Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: Let's see if I can make this shorter than the others. Ok, I don't own Harry Potter and co. I do own or at least have rights to the Tenshi. They allow me to use their personalities and their likeness, don't steal them or else you will encounter their wrath! Well again, I don't own Harry Potter and co.   
  
Authors Note: Let's see. Time to answer questions asked in the reviews and to thank people. Hello to Rainsong, Daredelvil, Squeejum, and Bloody Angel. Your reviews mean a lot to me. Thank you. As to some of the questions: The main title is actually "Bittersweet Symphony" like the song. I like naming fics after songs and I actually try to use the titles. The chapter titles, I try to make them fit with what is going on in the chapters. Chapter 3, I screwed up a little and didn't change the title before I posted and I'm too lazy to edit it now. Oh well. I originally had plans to use that title, but it just kinda got screwed up, but oh well no serious damage done. No pun intended. Squeejum, any relation to the books? I just started reading the Squee series, so I just kinda thought that. Oh well. Hope I haven't offended anybody.   
Before I start this chapter, does anybody know why, out of the majority of the people I have read on Fanfiction.net, the authors put their notes and thoughts at the bottom of the page? A few put them at the top, but a lot put them at the bottom. Not that it makes any difference, but...Oh well. I'm going to shut up before I bore everybody to death with my non-logical ramblings. If I haven't lost anybody by now, then please continue with chapter 4 of the story and enjoy.   
Oh yeah. I live in America, so I'm not an expert on how people in England talk. You'll have to pardon me, if I make a mistake in how they talk. If anybody that reads this lives in Britain, feel free to contact me and point out any mistakes. Same goes to anybody reading this. If you see an error, tell me. I'll give out house points or goodies or whatever to whoever finds stuff and helps out. Maybe later, I'll start asking questions or something. ^.^ Oh well. On to the story now. (Finally, she shuts up. :)  
  
"Why didn't Dad tell me he was becoming the new Minister? How..how did this all come about?" Ron stuttered out.  
Dumbledore hesitated before answering. "He was nominated by some of his co-workers when Fudge was running. He didn't have enough votes to win. But now that Fudge is out of office, they held another vote and your father was again nominated. This time he had enough votes to win. He starts next week. As to why he didn't tell you. You can not ask me to fathom the mind of a dear friend. He may just be waiting for the right moment to tell you. A special occasion perhaps. I do not know, Ron. Ask him in private when you get home."  
Harry looked at the three girls, wearing their identical uniforms. "I'm beginning to understand what's going on, but what do the Tenshi have to do with it? In fact, forgive my ignorance, but I'm not even quite sure whom or what the Tenshi are."  
The girls looked at him and smiled. "It's ok. We'll try to explain it to you. You first Riley."  
Riley began. "There's a prophecy. An ancient prophecy, as all prophecies tend to be. The prophecy is written in rhyme and is rather long. But I'll repeat it for you. It might help you understand." She took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, as if hoping to find either the words or inspiration there.   
  
" Seek the Angels and you will see  
the answers to all my prophecies.  
Summon me once again in troubled times  
Help once again, you must find.  
Only when two worlds collide,  
Will angels fall forth from the sky.   
Only then will you find paradise.  
Only then will you see,   
what all my riddles truely mean.  
Elements will they command,  
like iron in their graceful hands.  
Like rare snow will you see  
the stars and immortality.  
Fire falls like rain when they  
like ice crush their enemies.  
Wait until darkness falls  
before giving me a call.  
Trouble will you have to defeat  
to prove that strong can be weak.  
Emotions will you overthrow  
less turmoil be your foe.  
Death will come on swift, swift wings  
when destiny becomes fulfilled at night.  
Do not tremble nor be afraid  
dragons will come to seek your aid.  
Roses bloom and shadows fall  
while you become strongest of all."  
  
Everyone was silent as they digested the meaning of these words. Harry was the first one to speak up. "I still kinda don't understand what that has to do with you, me, Ron, Lord Voldemort, and everybody else in the world."  
Robin grinned. "Let me try. Tenshi is Japanese for Angel. Nicole's title as a Tenshi is, Kosetsuno Tenshi, or the Angel of Snowfall. She likes to think she's the leader of our particular group." She paused.  
"So, there are other tenshi out there?" Ron asked.  
"Yes, but they have different duties than we do. In her Tenshi form, Nicole is able to wield the Earth Elements as weapons. Elements such as rain, wind, etc. She's also the archer and swordsman of our trio. Her natural abilities allow her to be fast.   
Riley is known as Hoshino Tenshi or the Angel of Stars. Anything in the skies, she can command. So she can cause eclipses, meteor showers, and anything to do with the stars. She is an expert with the staff and can beat anybody in a martial arts fight. Her natural abilities allow her to see farther than anybody on Earth. So basically, she has the eyes of a hawk, which makes her a useful tool in fighting.  
I'm known as Kageno Tenshi. The Angel of Shadows. I'm the Tenshi of the Never worlds. Anything that has to do with the mind, such as dreams, is my territory. I can manipulate thoughts and I only battle mentally. I'm ok at martial arts and other physical forms of fighting, but I prefer to attack mentally. I can allow anybody I want to be invisible. My natural abilities are like next to nothing. I contribute to the group what I want, when I want." Robin concluded.  
When all the Tenshi had been introduced, they stood up and bowed. "It is our pleasure to be of service to you." They said in unison.   
Nicole noticed that Harry still looked kinda lost. "Look. Here's the breakdown. We've had like ninety million past lives and have like fifty more coming, more than likely. The Tenshi appear in each lifetime, where there is extreme trouble. In one life, we saved several countries from being conquered by another country. In another, we stopped an evil force from taking over the world. We just show up where there is trouble. All we do is save the world.  
We've already told you about the elements part and the part about troubling times. When Voldemort rose to power, so did we. We weren't there the first time to stop him because we had just been reborn. Now we're able to stop him. We have to fulfill our destiny. There's only one problem with doing that. It involves us and others getting hurt. In fact, if we do our job right, then the chances that we die are like 99 to 1."  
"But how can you live knowing that you'll probably die when you face Voldemort?" Ron asked.  
"I guess it's because we've died so many times before or the fact that we save the world from a worse fate. I don't know which. It could be both. But death for us, isn't the same as it is for you. Our job is to die protecting those we love and those who don't know us. We do our part because we have to but more importantly, because we WANT to."  
Silence again reigned in the room. Realization of what was just said sunk in on Harry. He looked at the girls with shock on his face. "So what does the rest of the prophecy mean? The part about the dragons and roses and stuff."  
"Well we have a guess, but we're not quite sure. We don't plan stuff that far in the future. We just deal with the here and now and that part of the prophecy is too far in the future to worry about."  
This information was digested. "So what do we do now?"  
"Right now, we keep all of you safe at Hogwarts. Whatever happens next will happen."  
Harry looked at the tenshi as a person entered the room completely breathless. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but something's happened. Something bad. At Hogwarts. Death Eaters." 


	5. Standing Outside the Fire

Standing Outside the Fire  
  
A.N. This is like the fifth time I've typed this chapter up and tried to upload it on   
FF.net. Hopefully this time will work. I'm trying REALLY hard to get this stuff right,  
so please be patient with me. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimers: The title of this chapter is from a Garth Brooks song. It seemed appropriate  
for the chapter. I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from the popular series.   
I do, however, own the Tenshi. The Tenshi are a group of real-life people who are my   
friends. I have permission from them to use their identies in this story. Don't steal  
them, please. They are real people with real identities and personalities, most of which  
are presented truthfully in the story. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Everybody in the room stood up.  
  
"What happened?' Dumbledore asked. His voice was a low whisper, his deep blue eyes  
full of rage.  
"Fire. Death Eaters. The Death Eaters burned down at least half the school. We don't know if  
anybody escaped or not. You are needed there."   
"Summon the rest of the Order at once." Dumbledore told the Tenshi.   
"Yes sir." With a nod, they Apperated out of the room.  
"Ron, Harry. You will come with us. You too, Sirius and Remus. You will be needed."  
When the group arrived at Hogwarts, there was only blackness. Everywhere the  
group looked, there was ashes and darkness.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Nicole gasped. Ron looked. The Tenshi had appeared.  
"Sir. We couldn't reach the rest of the Order. We think this may be an all-out attack  
against the Order sir." Riley whispered.  
"How could this have happened?" Robin asked, her voice quiet.  
  
Snape looked at Dumbledore. HIs eyes were full of pain and his skin was paler than usual.  
"I'm sorry Headmaster. They wanted me prove me loyalties. HE was even there, watching.  
I had too. I'm sorry." He said, his voice quiet and rid of it's usual sneer.  
  
Ron snapped. "You mean to say, that YOU did this?! That you caused this because   
they questioned your loyalty? How could you? You may have killed people? Do you know  
where the students are? Where the teachers are? What about our friends? Where's Hermione?  
Tell me!"  
  
"I don't know. I'm sorry. How could you even begin to understand what was going on?  
I didn't want to do this. Would you like to be put under the Imperious and Cruciatus Curse?  
That's what they do, boy. That's their idea of fun. And if you do something good, they   
torture you even more. I have to keep my place, otherwise You and Potter here, would have been  
dead last year." Snape sneered.  
  
Ron jumped towards Snape, only to be stopped by Remus. "We need to act together Ron.  
There is no way that we can stand divided. Don't you see? As much as you hate him,  
he is part of the team. We may very well be the only people alive who can defeat Voldemort."  
  
"Well then the world is looking at a very sad hope, don't you think?" A cold voice behind the group sneered.  
Everybody turned around. "Very good, Severus. I really was beginning to doubt that   
your plan would work. But your mind is as cunning as ever it seems."   
  
"Thank you Lucius. Now we must give the Master what he wants." Snape said, in a cold, emotionless  
voice.  
"Yes of course." Lucius saaid, pulling out his wand. He pointed it towards Harry.  
"NOOOOOO!!!!" Sirius cried, running towards Harry. Lucius muttered a spell.  
Right before the spell hit Harry, somebody jumped in front of him. Sirius stopped where  
he was and looked down at Riley. The spell had hit her squarely in the chest and she was  
unconscious.   
Lucius laughed and looked at Snape. Snape nodded, pulled out his wand and pointed it   
towards Ron. He muttered the same spell, "Stupify" and sent the spell towards Ron.  
Nicole jumped in front of Ron and Lucius pointed his wand towards Robin and Robin  
also fell to the effects of the spell.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Sirius yelled.  
"Sorry, old fool. You can no longer do anything." Lucius laughed. Suddenly Riley, Nicole, and Robin dissapered  
along with Lucius Malfoy. 


	6. 

A.N. This is some important information on the Tenshi and what they are like. This covors their 5th year at Hogwarts, and so when they advance to 6th year in any story, the bio's will change slightly. Please enjoy. I hope this will help people get to know the Tenshi a little bit better than the stories allow.  
  
  
The Tenshi  
  
~Kosetsuno Tenshi: Female. Story age: 15. She has a thing for Ron. Her real name is Nicole Celene Eversly. Her friends call her Nicole, Nic, or Ko-chan. Kosetsuno Tenshi is Japanese for 'Angel of Snowfall.' As Kosetsuno Tenshi, Nicole can control earth-like elements. Ex: Water, snow, can cause minor earthquakes. Nicole when transformed into her Tenshi form is excellent with a sword and great at archery. She can also turn invisible in her Tenshi form as well as fly; her wings are pure white-made of snow. She was placed in Gryffindor house and her cover is that she is a transfer student from America. She plays chaser on the house team.  
  
~Hoshino Tenshi: Female. Story Age: 15. She has a thing for Harry. Her real name is Riley Kathleen(?) Devon. Hoshino Tenshi is Japanese for 'Angel of Stars.' In her Tenshi form, Riley can control the weather and astronomical objects-i.e.:stars, the moon, etc... Riley is excellent at martial arts, she is a third degree black belt, but also excells at fighting with the bo-a long wooden stick, often used as a staff. She's very good at street style fighting and is definitly not a person to cross in a fight. As a Tenshi, Riley is able to fly, her wings take the shape her of element-meaning that her feathers are of stars and are a bright yellow color. She was placed in Gryffindor house and her cover is the same as Nicole's-being a transfer student from America. Riley plays chaser on the house team.  
  
~Kageno Tenshi: Female. Story Age: 15. She has a thing for older, darker men, namely Snape. (Not that I really blame her.) Her real name is Robin Leigh Goodsfellow, but everybody calls her Robin, Puck, Akuma, or K-chan. Kageno Tenshi is Japanese for 'Angel of Shadows.' In her Tenshi form, Robin has the ability to control people's thoughts. She can control dreams, what people think, how they act-so she is in command of the Netherworld regions. Robin isn't good at fighting physically, but rather fights mentally. When she is forced to fight phsyically, she uses a bo-much like Riley. Also, Kageno is able to fly, but her wings aren't like those of her fellow tenshi. As the angel of shadows, her wings are shadows also, lacking any clear form and therefore lack feathers. Like the others, her story is that she is a transfer student from America. She was placed in Slytherin house and plays chaser on that team.  
  
  
The tenshi come from the United States. They grew up together in an orphanage. When they were eleven years old, they got letters telling them to go to the 'Barton School of Magic.' A privite school where only those with money were allowed to attended, it turns out that the parents of the Tenshi had once been alumini of the school and therefore, their childern were allowed to attened.   
  
Riley, Robin, and Nicole quickly became the top three students in their class, Riley was behind Robin by .01 points. Nicole, coming in third by being a full point and a half below Riley. Nicole, while not the smartest of the group, is the undisputed leader of the gang, often saying things the others wouldn't and often thinking of pranks to try out in the school. The prank that most of the school remembers is when the Tenshi charmed the all the toliets in the school to sing and talk when anybody sat on them. They also made all the urinals in the school move to a different spot whenever a guy tried to use them. The tenshi had dentention for a week, cleaning out all the bathrooms in the school.   
  
At the end of their fourth year, the tenshi were about to be expelled for their excessive pranks when they recieved a letter from one Albus Dumbledore. He wanted to the legendary tenshi work with him to try and stop Lord Voldemort, I'm sorry, You-Know-Who, from rising. He would put them through school and provide them with homes. The Dean of Barton's readily agreed and the Tenshi were on their way to magical England.  
  
The Tenshi have fought evil in numerous lives. They once fought beside the legendary King Arthur and his knights. After Arthur found out about Guinivere and Lancalot, he married Robin, while Nicole married Merlin, and Riley married one of Arthur's lesser-known round table knights.   
  
  
  
The Prophecy  
  
The Tenshi prophecy is to the magical world in troubled times as the Arthur legend is to England. This part of will explain or clarify some of the prophecy-the part the Tenshi themselves aren't sure of.   
  
"Dragons will seek your aid." The Tenshi have become a part of history-almost everything that was evil that has threatened the world, has been stopped by the Tenshi. When Arthur was king, he was known as the Pendragon (at least from what I remember he was.) The tenshi carry a part of who they married in them. So when the Tenshi try to defeat evil, they become stronger and more powerful, by assuming the forms of what represents power to them. In this case, power to the Tenshi is in the form of a dragon-or the Pendragon in this case.  
  
  
Extra Information-characters  
  
Voldemort is after Harry because, well, Harry caused his downfall from glory. In my stories, Ron is also in danger because Ron is a friend of Harry. Ron has more power hidden in him than he knows, so therefore, that is why he is to supposed to be protected by the Tenshi. They don't want Ron to fall prey to Voldemort.  
  
Hermione will have an extremely small part, if any, in my stories. Truthfully, I don't like Hermione. She's a Miss-Know-It-All and I can't really stand people like that. I don't see what role Hermione plays in the series, so I'm taking her out. Sorry if any of you peeps like her, but she's not going to be in any of my stories, really, so tough.   
  
Snape. Please remember that Snape is a spy. He is SUPPOSED to act like a Death Eater, while reporting information of Voldemort's movements to Dumbledore. So anything that Snape does to please the DE's while with Dumbledore, he is just doing his job by being a good spy. He is pleasing the people hs is supposed to. Sorry if ya don't really like that, but I'm not writing this to really please anybody, but myself.  
  
Summery  
  
So far this is what's happened. Remus and Sirius were on a regular mission when they were attacked by Dementors. They were rescued by the Tenshi and taken to the Ministry. There Harry and Ron found out about the Tenshi and what role Snape plays in the Order of The Pheonix-an organization of Aurors who fights Death Eaters and Voldemort. The Tenshi are supposed to be a powerful group who is supposed to be able to defeat Voldemort.   
  
While Harry and Ron were learning about the Order and the Tenshi, Snape had to make an apperance with the DE and prove he wasn't a spy-meaning he burnt down the school. Snape is a SPY meaning who-knows. *points to above to characters* Look at what I wrote in the characters about Snape. Well, burning down the school was a trick to get to the Tenshi and it worked.   
  
Hope that helped ya peeps out.  
  
  
Conclusion  
  
Well that about concludes everything I want to tell ya or that you need to know. Oh yeah, I like feedback, so R&R is appreciated. I also take CC-constructive criticism. Just make sure it is helpful, I have a tendency to ignore flames. My view is, if ya hate it, why bother reading it enough to review. You can quote me on that if ya wish, just give me credit. The name is K.T. or Ko-chan, or Kosetsuno Tenshi to ya. :) ;) *wink wink* Well enjoy the stuff. 


	7. Shadows in the Depths

Shadows in the Depths  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, simple as that.  
  
A.N. So how you enjoying it so far. Officially, this is chapter 6, but according to the menu bar here, it's ch. 7. So whichever makes more sense to you mentally. I'm getting questions about the titles, they all fit in somehow, especially the main title. All will be coming clear shortly, so don't fret about it. I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed, sorry it took so long to get these chapters up, but I was having computer as well as motivation problems, and time problems. I'm trying to make up for it, by writing the rest of the story as quickly as possible. I have ideas for another story, so maybe that will be getting up shortly as well. Well enough babbling, ne? On with the story!  
  
I'm trying to make the chapters longer, according to some requests I've had, so there may be several things happening in different places, but I'll post summaries up every now and then.  
  
Warnings: If you think you notice RL/SB slash here, well it's not really happening. *Looks at K-chan* Sorry, not this story. They're best friends and partners. I'm not trying to do a slash chapter or fic, but it may seem like that. Sorry, it wasn't intentional. I know how best friends act with each other and towards each other. *Again looks at K-chan*  
  
Dedications: To everybody that leaves reviews, thank you. It means a lot to know that my story is being read. I'm dedicating this entire story to at least three people. Hatsui-chan, hey lil bro!; Hoshino-chan, you may be far away from here, but you're always in here in my heart at least; Kageno-chan, You're my Remus, what else can I say? May I sleep on the bed tonight instead of the couch? LOL. Thank you guys for being there and being my friends in every sense of the word. *huggles* Enough mushiness, ne? On with the show!  
  
*******  
Minerva McGonagall was frustrated, which is to put it lightly. She had been dealing with hysterical students and staff, since right before noon, and now she was dealing with incompetent shelter workers. She really had no clear recollection about how she escaped from the fire, or how most of the students escaped. When she had first woken up, Minerva was stunned to learn that three students had died. Now when it was almost night, she found herself wishing for the hundredth time that day that Dumbledore was there.  
  
'Where is he?' She asked herself, before breaking into tears.   
  
"There, there Professor. There's no need to cry, not anymore, at least." A gruff voice said.  
  
Minerva looked up and saw Hagrid, holding out a handkerchief out to her. She took and dried her eyes. "I'm just so tired and upset, and confused. We need Albus here, but I have no idea where he could be at the moment."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Remus looked down at the lump that was Sirius. He had been sitting on the ground for about an hour, ever since Malfoy and Snape had disappeared with the Tenshi.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Sirius. There was nothing we could really do. You have to help watch over Harry."  
  
Sirius stirred when he heard Harry's name. "I know I have to watch him Remi, but I can't right now." He whispered.   
  
Remus sank down beside him. "Why not?"  
  
"I broke my promise to her. To all of them. I was supposed to protect them. All of them. Riley, Nicole, and Robin. They were placed under my care. I made a promise to protect and help them. Nothing was supposed to happen to them."  
  
"Sirius, look at me." Remus said sharply. Sirius looked at him. "There was nothing you could do. They were doing their job. By God, Sirius. They're the Tenshi! They are the legend themselves. They know what danger is. They were doing their job. They protected Ron and Harry like they were supposed to. You can't have protected them any better. Stop berating yourself and get up off the ground."  
  
"I think that Remus has a point, Sirius. You do have to watch over Harry and right now, he'll need it." Dumbledore said.   
  
Sirius looked at Remus, then towards Dumbledore, then finally towards Ron and Harry. Their faces were both somewhat startled, but they looked more composed than Sirius did. "You're right. All of you are right. Of course." He said and slowly got off the ground.   
  
"What do we do now, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  
  
"Now we go to where the students were taken."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape followed Lucius through the twists and turns of the caverns in which the Death Eaters were using as a hideout.   
  
"For all the life of me, Severus, I don't know why you even bothered with that whole loyalty bit. They know it isn't true. As do we. Either side, Severus, can't trust you. Our master will force you to chose sides, and I hope for your sake that you pick the right one."  
  
"I know which side is the right one, Lucius. I'm not afraid of what will happen to me."  
  
"You're either braver than I thought or just plain stupid. We know you're a member of the Order, Severus. Do you think that He didn't know you were a spy? You must think you're pretty slick."  
  
"I'm well aware of what He knows Lucius." Snape growled. "I know where my loyalties lie. I have no problem proving them to Him or anybody else-especially you, my slippery friend."  
  
They reached a smooth wall in the rock. Lucius uttered a few words and the rock face slid open to reveal a round chamber full of candles. The shadows of the flames flickered off of the smooth rock, and reflected off of the pool that was in the center of the chamber. Echoes of water dripping off the ceiling and into the water completed the feeling of awe in the rock chamber. Five people and an animal diverted the feeling of natural wonder.  
  
In one corner, just a little off the top of the pool, were three pitiful figures. Their arms were bound behind their backs and their legs were tied together. The three girls were still unconscious and lay there on the ground unaware of their surroundings. Near the center of the room was a chair that looked like a throne, deep red velvet lined the back of the chair and the wood was curled in decorative patterns across the top, bottom, and the arms curled under in a neat curl. The color and beauty of the chair, was however, lost upon the one who sat upon the throne.  
  
It was a man, dressed in black robes that brought out his pale features. His face was unlike that of any man ever seen, snake-like nostrils, glowing red eyes; this man looked more like a vampire and a snake, than a man. The fifth figure stood beside this throne, moaning continuously. He was a short, fat man with balding hair, who, when he breathed, wheezed like an asthmatic.   
  
Lucius and Severus approached the person seated on the throne. As they got near, they stopped, about three feet away, and bowed. "Master." They said at the same time.  
  
"Severus, it is time for you to choose." The man on the throne said his voice low and seductive.  
  
"I know Master. I have made my decision, My Lord. You know my heart and what it desires Master. You are the only one who can fulfill my deepest dreams, Lord. I chose to no longer follow that old, half-witted fool of a wizard. I pick you." Severus said.  
  
"Good. Yes, I see that this is what you truely want." Voldemort said. Snape looked up at his master and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione hugged Harry and Ron when they showed up. "Are you two ok?" She asked.  
  
"We're fine Hermione." They both said. Both and Harry looked relieved when she finally stopped hugging them.  
  
"What happened? Where did you two go?"  
  
Ron sighed. "It's a long story."  
  
*******  
  
Professor McGonagall approached Professor Dumbledore. "Albus, may I ask where you were?"  
  
"We talked to Sirius and Remus and then went to Hogwarts once we found about the fire. There we were attacked. The Tenshi are now in the hands of Lord Voldemort, I'm afraid."  
  
"What? My God. What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, Minerva. I just don't know." 


	8. Between the Middle

Between the Middle  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter and Co. I technically own the Tenshi, we are a group of friends, who have nothing better to do in the world other than have fun and be bored. So ask before using the Tenshi. But don't sue me, cause I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm probably going to be killed for what I'm doing to Snape. Sorry. I have to do something to the characters; he's just so easy to work with. Besides, he's Snape. I love him and loathe at the same time. Ok, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Keep me informed of what you think. I like reviews and I actually try to work with requests.  
  
Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to, drum-roll please, Kageno Tenshi, you're my Remus. I would love it if you stayed my wolf to my dog for life. Hoshino Tenshi, You are a true friend and I wish you all the luck in the world. Hatsui-Chan, You're my little brother and I wish you everything good in the entire world.  
  
Warnings: There is nothing to watch out for that I know of. Except an evil Snape. Oh yeah, original characters, too.   
  
*******  
  
Riley slowly tried to open her eyes. All she saw at first was a white blur. Her head began pounding as she shook her head to try and clear her vision. She moaned. "Oh my head aches." She tried to get up and look around, but she found that she couldn't feel her arms or her legs.   
  
"Riley, is that you?" A voice said.  
  
"Robin? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm right behind you actually. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. You?"  
  
"I'm about as good as you can be with your arms and legs tied up. Where's Nicole?"  
  
"I'm here too. I just want to know where here is."  
  
"I don't know. I'm trying to see where we are." Riley answered.  
  
"I think we're in a cave, but other than that, I don't know." Robin said. "Can you see anything, Nicole?"  
  
"I can see perfectly fine. We're in a cave right next to a lake. What can you see Riley?"  
  
"I see a giant white blur. That's all I can see."  
  
"I see our guests are awake." A soft voice said.  
  
Robin looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy standing over her. "Of course we're awake. The only person who talks in her sleep is Nicole, but none of us can sleep with our eyes open, ya know."  
  
Lucius sneered. "You may think you're smart now but you wait. You wait until Master starts talking to you. You won't be so smart then." He turned on his heel and walked off.  
  
"Does this mean we don't get that strawberry sundae we were promised for being quiet?" Nicole yelled at Malfoy's retreating figure.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Harry were telling Hermione, George, and Fred what had happened, when McGonagall came walking up to them.   
  
"Boys, " she said, addressing the Weasley's. "I have some bad news to tell you."   
  
They stood up. "What's wrong Professor?"  
  
"It's your sister."  
  
"You found Ginny! Thank God."  
  
"We haven't found her. We found some of her robes at the school. I'm sorry, but she's dead."  
  
There was a moment of silence in the group as the words sank in.  
  
"No. No she can't be dead." Fred and George said together.  
  
"Professor. She can't be dead. She can't. She's our only sister and..." Ron said on the verge of tears. Hermione gathered him in her arms to try and comfort him, but he pulled away.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry." She said, her eyes became red with tears.   
  
"No, you're not! She's not your sister! You can't know how this feels! Leave me alone!" He yelled before running off.  
  
Harry saw Remus detach himself from a group of teachers and go after Ron. "I'll be right back." He said and followed Remus.   
  
He found both Ron and Remus outside under some trees. Remus was talking to Ron, who seemed to be listening. He stood there watching them for a few minutes before Remus looked up and saw him. He waved Harry over. Standing up, he whispered in Harry's ear. "Just be there for him. Do whatever he says. But most of all, listen to him and be his friend. He needs that right now. Sirius and I are going out, we need you two to stay here. Keep him in this area at all costs. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Are you going to try and find those girls?" Remus nodded.  
  
"That's why we need you two to stay here. Sirius and I are the guardians of those girls and we need to protect them."  
  
Sirius came up and finished Lupin's sentence. "We'll explain once we get back. You'll stay here won't ya, Harry?"   
  
"Yeah. I promise I'll stay here."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Good boy." Looking at Remus, he nodded. "Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time slowly drifted by. The seconds blurred into minutes, the minutes into hours, the hours into boredom, and the boredom into restless dreams.   
  
~Dream~  
  
Battles. Bloodthirsty men. Killing. Death.  
Screams of innocent women and children.  
Evil grins of lustful men.  
Revenge.  
Three empty words.  
Swords, knives, bows and arrows.  
Weapons of all sorts.  
Killing. Death. Blood all over.  
I love you. I love you not.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Robin woke up gasping. She stared at Nicole who was whimpering in her sleep. 'Well at least it wasn't my nightmare.' She thought to herself, as she watched Nicole toss and turn. "Damn this power of mine. I hate seeing other people's dreams. Especially Nicole's." Robin muttered to herself. She put her right hand on Nicole's temple and closed her eyes.  
  
She was instantly in the fight with Nicole. She was seeing with Nicole. She saw men fall in battle. She saw friends that they had known die. She saw a bright red light cover the scene as Nicole eyes became filled with blood. Robin remembered this battle. Nicole was the first one to die, defending the person she was supposed to. Robin took her hand off of Nicole's temple.   
  
"Oh wow. I'm sorry Nicole. I had no idea." She whispered. Thinking of something nice, she placed her hand on Nicole's forehead and entered her dreams again. This time Nicole's mind became filled with the pleasant dream that Robin had thought up.  
  
~Dream~  
  
I love you.  
The air filled with Magic.  
Her husband.  
Feasts, festivals, friends.  
I love you.  
The end of battles.  
Avalon.  
Merlin.  
Arthur.  
Merlin, her husband.  
  
~End dreams~  
  
Satisfied, Robin took her hand off of Nicole and looked at her. Her friend had stopped whimpering and turning in her sleep. Robin then looked at Riley.   
"You try it, and I'll hurt you." Robin grinned and said goodnight to Riley. "Don't worry. Tomorrow we can figure out what we're going to do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus glanced over at the three girls as they slept. 'Is he wanting them to try and escape? Is that why he untied them?'  
  
"You may leave now, Snape. I am expecting a guest." Voldemort said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. Severus bowed and left. As he was leaving he saw Lucius coming up a path in the cave. Floating in front of him, with her entire body bound by ropes, her eyes wide in terror, was young Ginny Weasley.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius and Remus were at a lose. They had no idea were to go. Sirius sat down in a chair. They were outside of a restraunt in a muggle village, their wizarding robes covered by muggle clothing. Remus sat down across from him and shortly a waitress came by with some menus.  
  
"Can I intrest you in something to drink?" She asked.  
  
"Yes I would like some iced tea please." Remus said.  
  
"Same here."  
  
She left to get their drinks and Sirius looked at his menu. "How can you think of eating at a time like this?" Remus asked.  
  
"Easy. My stomach is growling and my mind is telling me to eat. How can we be any help to Riley, Nicole, and Robin if we are worrying about our stomachs?" Sirius grinned. "You can't tell me that you're not hungry after everything that's happened."  
  
Remus sighed, grinned and looked at Sirius's grin. "You're right. I hate to admit it, but you're right."   
  
The waitress came back and they ordered their food. As they ate, they discussed ways of finding the Tenshi, each time coming up with a dead end.   
  
"I guess our only hope is Snape."  
  
"It's sad that we are now forced to rely on a slimy git like him." 


	9. Mind Games

A.N. There are two original spells in here. One- 'Unire Cervello' is Italian for "Joined Minds" I believe is what it translates to. The other, 'Silencia Telepathicas' is an attempt at fake Lating and means, "Quiet Minds". The first spell allows the Tenshi and anybody else who is connected by the spell. The other spell, "Silencia" allows them to end the spell and resume normal talking.  
  
"..." Indicates conversation  
'...' Indicates thought  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not making a profit off any part of this story. Don't sue me, thanks.  
  
Dedications: This is dedicated to all my readers, I think it's a grand total of three now.  
  
Snape gestured to the four girls on the far side of the cave. "Master, what about the prisoners? Do you wish them to stay tied up or shall we release their bonds?" He asked with a bow.  
  
Voldemort thought for a few seconds. "You may untie them. They can't defeat me or even try escape."  
  
"But, My Lord. If you untie them, they will think that this mercy is a weakness." Lucius interjected.  
  
"No, they will be thankful that I'm merciful. I could kill them at any moment, but I choose to let that foolish old man see how weak he is without his precious Angels." He nodded towards Severus. "Untie them now."  
  
Severus stepped over towards the girls and gave the Tenshi a small, almost unnoticeable wink. The girls understood at once. As soon as Nicole was untied, she punched Snape in the stomach, making him double over in pain. She then took advantage of his pain and punched him in the nose. Lucius lazily pulled out his wand and Stunned Nicole.   
  
He glanced at Severus and turned away, his voice dripping with scorn. "You see what happened? They think you're weak now, Snape. Of course, it is always a possibility. You always wanted to be the spy for some reason. What was it? You didn't like fighting-was that it?"  
  
"I didn't see you out there risking your neck for our cause, Lucius. You always seemed to be leading from behind as I recall. How many men did you lose to Aurors in a month-25?" Snape replied, his lip curled up in disdain.  
  
Lucius growled. "Watch your words, Snape. Or you may find yourself with another bloodied nose." He said before sweeping out of the room.  
  
Riley looked at Robin, who was cradling Nicole's limp figure. "Ginny, take this cloth and wet it from the pool over there please." Riley said, ripping off a piece of her blue robe. Ginny crawled the short distance and Riley took advantage of the time to ask Robin a question.  
  
"How are we going to do this with an extra person?"   
  
Robin, noticing Ginny's return, shrugged and took the rag from Ginny and placed it on Nicole's brow. "We'll manage somehow. We always do, don't we?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't want to believe it Harry. I don't want to believe that my only sister is dead." Ron sniffed.  
  
"I know you don't want to Ron. I don't want to believe it either."  
  
"And what will Mum say? Ginny was her only daughter. She'll be heartbroken."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. What was there to say that would cheer Ron up? All he could do was listen. "God, I feel so helpless.' He thought to himself. 'Here Ron is about ready to cry cause his sister is more than likely dead, and I'm thinking about my stomach. Oh God I'm heartless.'  
  
"Harry? Harry, are you ok?"   
  
Harry looked at Ron. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I asked you if you wanted lunch and you were just sitting there."  
  
"Sorry. I was just thinking about some things."  
  
"Like what?" Ron asked, standing up.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking about how heartless I was. Here you're upset that Ginny is most likely dead, and I'm thinking about Sirius and my stomach. I'm not good at being sympathetic. I'm sorry, Ron."  
  
"Harry, it's alright. I just have to accept the fact that my sister isn't alive anymore. It's tough, but I think that I can live through it."  
  
Harry looked up at Ron and smiled. "You really mean it, Ron?" He asked standing up.  
  
"Yeah. Come on, let's go get some lunch."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius reached for his wand as he saw a dark figure approach them, while Remus on the other hand, just stayed seated.  
  
"It's Snape." He said, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Easy. Look at the way he walks: like he's in a hurry. Then his 'muggle' coat is billowing out behind him, much like his cloaks do."  
  
Sirius replaced his wand and looked at Remus with a smile on his face. "Sometimes I think you pay too much attention to him, Remi."  
  
Remus snorted into his drink. "I do nothing of the sort. It's just..." He blushed and fished around for words for a minute before finishing. "It's just that I happen to notice the details."  
  
Sirius's smile gerw bigger. "Sure you do Moony. Sure you do." He said, just before Snape reached them.  
  
He looked at them and pulled out a chair. "I know where the Tenshi are."  
  
Sirius and Remus sat up. "That's good. Where are they at?"  
  
"Well there's a problem. Ginny Weasly is with them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riley watched as Nicole talked to Ginny, trying to distract her from their current situation. Nicole had awoken only a few minutes ago, but she was already trying to help. It looked like whatever Nicole was saying to Ginny was working. Ginny was no longer on the verge of crying, instead she was laughing at some story that Nicole was telling her.  
  
Riley looked at Robin. "So what do you think? How can we do this?"  
  
"I don't know. I think we have to wait for Snape to come back before we try anything."  
  
Nicole looked at them and signed something. Robin looked at Riley. "What's she saying."  
  
"She wants us to use the mind spell. Apparently Malfoy is coming over here."  
  
"Oh, ok."   
  
Robin placed her hand on Riley's forhead and muttered some words. "Unire Cervello." She then walked over to Nicole and did the same.  
  
'Why do we have to do this Nicole?' Robin asked.  
  
'Malfoy is trying to listen in on our conversation and I'm sure he knows that we plan to escape, so we need to keep those plans silent.'  
  
'Oh, so what's the plan we're supposed to be keeping quiet?' Riley thought/asked.  
  
Nicole shrugged. 'I don't have one, except to wait for Sirius, Remus, and Snape to make a move.' She then turned back to Ginny and muttered some words. "Silencia Telepathicas."   
  
"Do you want to know what happened next Ginny?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, we were completly surronded and just when we thought we weren't going to live, one of the guys in the enemy army farted."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A.N. I'm sorry this took so long to get up here. School started for me and I've been extremely busy lately, so yeah. Sorry. I'm trying 


	10. Let Me Fall

Let Me Fall  
  
A.N.: The title belongs to a song by Josh Groban, on his self-titles debut album Josh Groban. It's a good cd and he's a great singer! So I suggest you all go out and buy his album and help this cutie-pie try to make a dent in the music world with his wonderful voice. ;)  
  
'...' Indicates thought  
"..." Indicates speech  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Josh Groban (see above), would like to, but don't. Don't own Harry Potter and Co. I own the Tenshi. They are based upon real people, please don't steal them or their personalities without asking (takes all the fun out of stealing). Thank you.  
  
Dedication: To my love; to Matt: you're a great friend, can't wait to meet ya; K-chan: tú es mi mejor amiga (one of them anyways ;) :p), you're my Remus. Forever may I sleep on your couch. LOL; Hoshino-chan: Can't wait to see ya at Graduation. We made it! See ya in May!; to my newest fan Malathyne: Nice to have somebody to add to the list and thanks for helping to get me out of my writing rut. Like the name! Thank you for adding me to your favorites list.  
  
  
  
The days were passing swiftly, not that they could tell any. The difference between days and nights were impossible to tell within their prison cave. They were fed and given water to drink, straw for a bed, and a bucket for a toilet, but nothing else. No liberties came their way and hope began to fade in their hearts. The hope that escape and rescue were possible, hope that defeat of the enemies who held them would come, and hope, the hope of the light and warmth of the sun and the breeze of fresh air would come their way.  
They had no need of blankets, as it didn't get cold in the cavern. There also was no need for privacy as they were now left alone. Their sanity was waning and tempers were beginning to fray and so it was that Lord Voldemort came closer and closer to achieving his goal of slowly destroying the Tenshi and banishing all hope from the world that he, the greatest wizard in the world, better than Albus Dumbledore himself, could ever be defeated, and that death for the new form of Tom Marvello Riddle was ever possible.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sirius paced the room again. He looked up at the painting of a blue dragon fighting a phoenix. He released a sigh and continued his pacing. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, repeat process for twenty steps on each foot, turn and resume. The room was forty steps long; not feet mind you, but steps. 'For feet,' he remembered, 'would not always be the same. Feet differ in size from person to person. My step is determined and long, and yet this room is always forty steps, no matter how I change my pace or size of my step. This room is not well suited to pacing.'   
He sighed, turned around and continued his pacing. "Five days. It's been five days." He said to himself. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not hear the door open and shut, nor did he notice his best friend watching his descent into madness.  
"What's been five days?" Remus Lupin asked quietly.  
Sirius Black jumped, his thoughts scattered upon the neurons in his mind, lost to oblivion (at least until he decided to pace the room again). "Sorry, you scared me, Remi. I was just thinking about the Tenshi and Ginny. I fear for them and their safety. How do we know that they aren't dead yet?"  
Remus sighed and sat down in the only chair in the room. "We don't know. All we can do is hope that they are alive. If they were dead, Voldemort would have destroyed the entire Island of Britain by now and probably half the world as well. We can only hope."  
"Why haven't we rescued them yet? Why haven't we followed Snape and grabbed the girls out of harm's way by now? How come?"  
"Sirius, you know the reason as well as I do. If we followed Severus, we would expose him for the spy that he is and we would probably lose our reliable source of information. Even if we did know where they were at, how could we get them safely out of harm's way? You know as well as I do that Voldemort would rather kill those girls in any fight that might occur. We can't risk losing them. If they truely are the Tenshi, then we have to have them alive in order for them to protect us."  
Sirius gave Remus a calculating look. "How can you doubt that they are the Tenshi? We worked with them how long before the Dementors attacked us? You saw what they could do and half of it is without wands. My God, Remus, wake up and smell the Puppy Crap all over the yard! They are the Tenshi without a shadow of a doubt!"  
Remus stood up and went to the door. "I know who they Sirius and I don't doubt their ability. I just don't want you to be rash and impulsive. I'm sorry if my caution is the cause for your displeasure. I just want to be on the safe side." With those words, he left.  
Sirius sighed and resumed his pacing. One step-right, one step left. Two steps-right, two steps-left. Finally thirty-eight steps later he reached the wall, turned, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot. 'Left, left, left, right, left.' He smiled a little at the familiar army beat that was dancing through his mind. He shook his head to get rid of it and resumed his pacing. The fear and worry that raced through him, grew as he took each step. Fear that when a rescue effort was finally launched, it would be too late to save the girls.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ginny let out a sigh and tossed slightly on her makeshift bed. Nicole stroked her head and whispered nonsense words in her ears and smiled slightly as Ginny settled down. Nicole looked at Riley, also awake. They nodded and mouthed some words.  
'Why aren't you sleeping, Riley?'  
'I'm worried and I'm not tired enough to sleep. Doing nothing kinda makes me not want to sleep. You?'  
"Same. But I was also trying to think of a way to try and escape. I think I found a plan, but it's risky and extremely dangerous.'  
'What is it?'  
'The Lone Ranger mixed with The Invisible Man.' Nicole replied.  
'Oh. And may I ask who is going to be doing this solo mission?'  
Nicole didn't answer, instead she looked at Ginny sleeping; she sighed. 'It has to be done sooner or later. We have to get Ginny out of here. I mean, this isn't her fight. She has a family and friends to go home to. Whom do we have? Sure, we have the rest of the Order, but do they really matter? We do most of the work and everybody depends on us. Thomas Oswald never does anything, neither does Karma Turner and Cale Hart. Amber is just hopeless and Alan, well, Alan is Alan. I hate to say it but Ben is turning out like him to. They just sit there when a call comes in and we have to rush out, no matter what, to defend the innocents.' Nicole broke off and sighed.  
'Nicole, you act like it's hopeless and that the whole world doesn't depend on us to save it. We do these things because we have to. We have no choice. Yes I know that seems pretty hopeless, but what else can we do? The other members of the Order act the way they do, because they were told to act that way. Fudge was trying to be rid of us and it was his final act as Minister. Unfortunately we can't influence change over this. They do work, it just isn't seen.' Robin said, joining in the conversation.  
'Nicole, you're always the one who is perky and hyper and energetic. Yes, I know that's just an act, but come on. Both of us look to you for hope. I don't know why, but we do. This depression isn't you. It's the cave. That's why you came up with the plan that you did. That's why it's you who is going to go get help and we're the ones who have to face the punishments for it. We believe in you to get this done. If we didn't we wouldn't say it was ok for you to get help.' Riley replied.  
Nicole looked at both of them. 'I don't know if I have enough energy to do it though. The last time I went invisible I passed out. How do you guys know I'll even make it through to get help?'  
'We'll know. Go. Go now and get help. If not for us or for the world-for Ginny. Do it for her.' Riley and Robin said (at slightly different times).  
Nicole nodded, wrapped her cloak around her and cut off the spell. "Take care of yourselves. I'll bring help as soon as I can."  
"Stay safe." The two Tenshi replied as they watched her run towards the cave wall and disappear through it. They felt her energy level increase as she became invisible. After she had been gone for an hour, they lay down on their pallets and fell asleep.  
  
The night air blew at Nicole as she struggled to figure out where she was at and which direction to turn in. Finding the cave again wouldn't be a problem. She would be able to feel the energy of her best friends and her only family left in the world.  
Nicole looked up in the sky and found the North Star. Sighing, she wrapped her cloak closer around her body and set off towards the north, hoping with all her heart that she would find help.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ron and Harry were also having a hard time sleeping. They were worried about Ginny. Well, in truth, Ron was worried about his sister, but his thoughts kept centering upon the three girls who had blocked the spells from Harry and himself. Nicole had jumped in front of the one meant for him. What did that mean? 'Why?' he wondered. 'Why would He be after me? What do I have to do with anything? And why did Nicole stop him?'  
Harry was also thinking of the Tenshi, more specifically, Riley. He knew why Voldemort was after him, it didn't surprise him that he had already met with an attempt against his life. What did surprise him though, was that Riley had taken what had been meant for him. 'That spell, why? Why did she do that? Is she supposed to protect me?' He sighed, turned over in his bed and fell asleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Remus was the first to answer the pounding on the front door. It had been seven days since the school had burned down, but at the moment he wasn't expecting company. He opened the door and caught the person who practically fainted across the threshold.   
"SIRIUS!!! SIRIUS!! Get down here, now!" He yelled, as he began to drag the young woman into the house and onto the couch.   
Sirius arrived to help him and together they got her on the couch and began to clean all the dirt and dried blood off her face. When her face was clean, Remus gave a startled gasp.  
"My god. It's Nicole!"  
  
Blood. Blood was everywhere. So was the pain. It was the white type of pain. The color of it hurt her eyes, her back, and her stomach. Her mouth was thick with the blood that was threatening to choke her.   
She whimpered. 'The pain. Make the pain stop.' She begged. Her mind was filled with agony and her eyes were becoming swollen shut.   
Nicole felt a soft hand on her temple and a soothing voice whisper in her ears. They were trying to make her drink something. She knew that voice and trusted it. She opened her mouth, only to start gagging. She was quickly turned over and the bile fell into a trashcan.  
When she finished she was forced to sit up and drink the concoction. It didn't taste too bad, her numb mind registered. "I'm sorry." She said, speaking for the first time in three days. "How long have I been asleep? Where am I? Who are you?"  
"You arrived here three days ago and have been asleep or unconscious since then. You are in London at my flat and if you opened your eyes you would see who I am."  
Nicole tried to open eyes and discovered that she could. She quickly shut them again as pain flooded into her eyes at the overhead lights in the flat. The voice laughed and was quickly joined by another voice, urging the first to turn off the lights.  
"It's all right, Nicole. You can open your eyes now." The second voice said. It was the kind voice, the one she recognized, full of sympathy and unshed tears. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, trying to find the two speakers.  
"Remus? Sirius?" She croaked, her voice somewhat hoarse from being inactive too long.   
They smiled as Sirius replied. "The one and only."   
"You gave us a scare, Little Friend." Remus said, using one of her nicknames.  
It was just too much. Nicole couldn't help it, the tears just spilled out and wouldn't stop.   
Sirius put his arm around her and handed her some tissues. He sat there with her, letting her cry while Remus went to answer the door.  
When he came back he was leading two people, but Nicole didn't see them. She was too busy gasping from the pain that wrenched through her body.   
"RILEY!! ROBIN!!" She cried, the tears escaping her eyes running faster. "Oh God. We have to save them. We have to. He's torturing them because of me!"  
Ron, Harry, Remus, and Sirius stood there watching her. Helpless to do anything but watch and wait.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Riley blocked Ginny from the whip that Lucius wielded. It had been five days since Nicole had disappeared and Robin and Riley gave no explanation, not even to Ginny. Food was now being withheld from them. They hadn't been fed any decent food in a day and Ginny was now sick. Despite the growing weakness and atmosphere of despair, Riley and Robin knew that Nicole had gotten away safely, but also knew that their pain was being felt by Nicole-the only empath in the group. Her bond and dependence on the others made it impossible for her to not feel their pain. They therefore tried to be strong, if only for Nicole and Ginny.  
"Enough. We need them strong enough so we can perform the ceremony. I'll not have them hurt any more. Give them food, drink, and clean straw. Make sure that they bathe and have clean clothes. Give them a proper bed and at least change their bucket. The ceremony will be in three days. Until that time, no one is to touch them. Make sure that these orders are followed until the ceremony." Voldemort said.   
Lucius sneered at the girls, turned on his heel and followed, with Snape behind Malfoy.  
Robin and Riley looked at each other. 'Three days. Three days until our destruction.'  
'Well at least Nicole is safely away and with Harry and Ron hopefully. She can protect them.'  
Neither of them spoke about what would happen to Ginny or the knowledge that Nicole would feel the pain and was not strong enough to protect Ron and Harry without them.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A.N. So what do you guys think? I was hoping to expand a little bit on the powers of the Tenshi, just a little. Sorry if it's descriptive-I have a tendency to add adjectives when I write. I'm going to explain the title now. This one is just slightly deeper than the rest of the titles. 'Let Me Fall' is in reference to the mental devastation (is that a word?) of the Tenshi. The slow loss of their sanity and the destruction of hope. Well gotta jet and start work on the next chapter. Enjoy. House points to those who can figure out the tie of the titles to the previous chapters and if you can get a friend to read and sign a review. E-mail me with your answers and house name, k!   
Ja! 


	11. Starry Starry Night

Starry, Starry Night  
  
A.N.--This is a song by Don McLean (American Pie) and is re-sung by Josh Groban (oh yeah!) and goes by the title 'Vincent'. Anybody trying for the house points? The bond between the titles and chapters isn't that hard to figure out. I guess it's just my way of finding out if anybody is reading my story. My e-mail is in my profile.  
  
Warnings: Umm...not really. The chapter may be a bit detailed. I like adjectives. Yep, yes I do.  
  
Dedications: To the Grobanites and our king--Mr. Josh Groban. Forever may he be king of our hearts. Eventually he will come back to Grobania. Also, to my best friends in the entire world. Hatsui-chan, K-chan, and Hoshino-chan, oh yeah and if you're reading this, Bean aka every dictator name in the world basically. To all my other readers, also.  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
  
"Nicole, you have to tell us what you're feeling so we can help you. We can heal you, if you tell us." Remus said.  
Nicole was lying down on a bed, sweating and gasping in pain. Tears were rolling down her face and her eyes were screwed shut. "I can't. It hurts. Just make it stop. Make the pain stop!" She sobbed.  
Sirius sat down on the other side of the bed. "How do we stop it Nicole? Is there a special way to help you?"  
"Find them. If you can stop them from being tortured, then it'll stop the pain." Nicole replied, as her body stopped shaking from pain. "I feel every pain they feel. I'm an empath basically. I've grown emotionally dependent on them, so it creates a really strong bond between them and me. I'm ruled by my emotions, they aren't. They're ruled by their minds and logic. We differ greatly in the way we act and think, but other than that..." Nicole paused as a shiver passed through her body and then continued quietly. "We're like sisters. We know what the other is thinking and we know what one is going to do before she does it. If anything happens to them, and even if I survive, then I'll basically be powerless." She whispered. "I won't be able to protect you. Any of you." She looked at Ron, then looked at everybody else in the room. "We have to find them."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry, I have to tell you something."   
"What is it Ron?" I asked that night, while they were getting ready for bed.  
"I'm scared. Not for our safety but for Nicole's. I mean, what happens if the others get killed? She said she wouldn't be able to do anything. And that's IF she survives."  
"All we can do is hope that Sirius and Remus know what they're doing. They're going out tomorrow to rescue Riley, Robin, and Ginny. Let's just hope they're successful." I replied, getting into bed. We were at Remus's flat (is that the right word for a large apartment?) and Ron and I were sleeping in one of the spare rooms. Sirius was sleeping on the couch since Nicole was in the other guestroom and of course Remus had the master bedroom.  
"Harry, I'm going to go with them." Ron whispered to the room.  
I sat up. "What? Ron, you can't! They told us to stay here. You can't go!"  
"I have to, Harry. I can't explain it, but I have to. It's like something is telling me I have to go-if only to see that Ginny gets out safely."  
"Ron, I won't be able to watch you if you go." A voice said, interrupting our conversation.  
Ron jumped up as Nicole entered the room and went to help her sit down on his bed.   
"I won't be able to protect you if you go, Ron." She repeated.  
"I know, but I need to go. My sister is there." He answered. I felt bad. Like I was listening in on something I wasn't supposed to hear.  
Nicole sighed. "I don't want to see you get hurt though. It's my job to look after you and I'm not doing such a good job at the moment." She smiled. "I understand though. Promise me something Ron."  
"What?"   
"Promise that if anything happens to me, the other Tenshi, or Ginny, you'll stay away. You won't interfere with anything."  
"I can't promise that. I'll try, but I can't promise." He replied.   
I decided it was time for me to leave. I got up from my bed and slipped out of the room. They didn't even notice.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The moonlight filtered through the window and hit one side of her face. 'She's beautiful,' I thought. I cleared my throat and slowly moved my hand to touch hers. She jumped and looked at me.  
"Sorry." I whispered. 'No I wasn't. I was anything but sorry.' "Nicole?"  
She looked at me. "Yes Ron."  
"I, Ummm...I." I took a deep breath. "You're pretty." I mumbled in a fast manner.  
"I beg your pardon? What did you say? I didn't catch it."  
"I think that you're pretty." I said, then turned away from her, so I couldn't see her expression.  
"Oh.' Was all I heard. "Ron, I..." She stopped and I turned back around. In the moonlight I could just barely make out a blush on her cheek. "Thank you, Ron. I.." She stopped again and then stood up and walked to the window. She had a blanket wrapped around her for warmth. I followed her.  
"Ron, when, IF, we get through tomorrow alive. I mean.." She turned around and looked at me. "Promise me that you'll stay safe, please. I know it's a lot to ask, but I need to know that you'll be safe." I looked in her eyes. They were pleading and there were tears in them.   
I wiped the tears from her eyes and held her close. "I promise, Nicole. I promise. Just try to stay alive, please. I like you too much to want to lose you." I heard her gasp and she loosened herself from my grasp to stare at me.  
Then she blushed and laughed. "Even though you barely know me and just met me about a week ago?"  
I smiled. "Yes."  
She smiled and then hugged me again. "I'll try, Ron. I'll try to stay in one piece."  
"Good." I smiled and then kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was nightfall when they reached the cave. The full moon lit the way of the four companions. Nicole was leading, Sirius was next, Ron followed, and Remus brought up the rear.   
She stopped before she reached the cave. "There's a clearing before the cave. It should be guarded by at least two Death Eaters. I don't know the exact layout of the cave and for that I'm sorry." She whispered. "Ron, stay here. Once we get Ginny, we'll send her to you. When she reaches you, leave. Take her back to Remus's place. We'll be there as soon as we can."  
Ron reached out and grabbed her hand. "Be careful, Nicole." She smiled.   
"Of course."  
They moved forward till they were at the edge of the clearing. There they stopped and gasped at the scene before them.  
  
In the middle of the clearing there was a giant fire. Robed Death Eaters ringed the clearing and on the far side of the clearing there was a giant wooden post where just barely visible through the flames Nicole could see Riley and Robin chained to the sides of the post. Ginny was tied up on the ground near a throne. On the throne sat Voldemort with Wormtail at his right side.  
Sirius went up to Nicole as she dropped to the ground gasping, tears sliding down her face.  
"What's wrong?" He whispered.  
"I have to. He's starting the ceremony, if I'm not there, we can't beat him."  
"But you're here, will that work?" Ron asked.  
"No, I have to be near Riley and Robin." She sighed, then looked at Sirius and Remus. "They'll be distracted when I walk into the clearing. Grab Ginny and leave. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." She looked at Ron and kissed him. She smiled. "Just in case I never get to do that again."  
Nicole stood up, took a deep breath and walked into the clearing. 


	12. Uninvited

Uninvited  
  
A.N. Ok, by now you're probably saying "Wait a minute. It's a full moon and Remus is with them. Shouldn't he be a werewolf by now? What's she playing at?" Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. My friend K-chan, reminded me of this because apparently my neurons aren't connecting properly. But then again, I'm on vacation. Just read on and you'll see. Oh yeah, thank you K-chan for the wonderful suggestion for this chapter. I'm trying to please every one of my readers. No flames so far, which is great. I'm keeping my fingers crossed. LOL.  
  
'...' Indicates thought  
"..." Indicates speech  
  
Disclaimer: The Tenshi are based on real people, please understand that and respect that. If you read Restless Star by Hoshino Tenshi, then you'll see the same thing. One of these days I'll post the entire list of all the Tenshi and various other interesting bits of information. I don't Harry Potter and Co. J.K. Rowling, Warner Bro., and Scholastic have that honor. Please don't sue me. I'm not making a profit off of this story.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Time seemed to freeze as Nicole stepped into the clearing. All the Death Eaters seemed stunned to see Nicole walk in like that. I looked at Voldemort and saw a grin of satisfaction on his face. With a wave of his hand, Death Eaters surrounded Nicole, led her to the pole, and chained her to the front of it and all I could do is watch.  
She didn't even struggle. I tried to reach her, but Sirius held me back. "Ron. You promised. She knows what she's doing." He hissed at me.   
I glared at him, but stepped back and sighed. I looked at Remus. He had suddenly gone very rigid, and seemed to be in pain. I remembered seeing him like this once before, two years ago when Harry, Hermione, and I were coming back from the Shrieking Shack. 'Oh God. He's changing!' I thought in horror.  
I tapped Sirius on the shoulder and pointed towards Remus. "Umm...Sirius, I think we're in trouble." I whispered.   
He looked back at Remus and gasped as the transformation began.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The clearing suddenly exploded in a roar of fury, pain, and sadness. The Death Eaters looked around, somewhat shocked. Wormtail froze and started shivering. Voldemort however just dismissed it with a flick of hand and a pointed look at Snape. Snape nodded and went into the cave.  
'Nice to see ya again Nicole.'   
'Same here.'  
'Who's with you?'  
'Sirius, Ron, and Remus. Oh my gosh!'  
'What?'  
'It's the full moon and Remus is here.'  
The Tenshi's faces transformed into masks of terror. 'That would explain the roar we just heard.' Robin thought.  
'So what's the plan, Nicole?' Riley asked.  
'I don't know. I thought you guys would have one.'  
Riley and Robin sighed. 'Great. We're definitely going to die.'  
  
'Wait a minute.' Riley thought. 'Where's Harry?'  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Harry paced the floor in the living room. He had seen Sirius do this when he was thinking and so far it seemed to be working. He was worried about the group and how the rescue operation was going. He moved to the window and looked up at the full moon.  
'Crap! It's a full moon. Remus! I have to warn them!' Harry thought. He went to the door and grabbed his cloak and ran out the door, straight into the waiting arms of a group of Death Eaters.  
He tried to break free, but to no avail. A hooded figure strode forward and leaned towards Harry. "Don't even think about escaping. We have your friend's right where we want them and if you make one false move, they'll die." He whispered.  
Harry stopped struggling, glaring furiously at the Death Eater. The leader issued a triumphant laugh, then turned and started walking; the other Death Eaters following behind him, with Harry in their midst.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sirius pushed Ron out of the way of the now fully-grown Werewolf. Without a thought, Sirius transformed into Padfoot and was about to attack the raging Remus, when Remus charged into the clearing. Ten Death Eaters died immediatly under the teeth and claws. Remus ran towards Voldemort as if he were being drawn and suddenly stopped short.  
Voldemort was standing up, a grin full of malice gracing his face. By his side stood Snape with a vial full of a dark liquid. With a triumphant smirk, Snape threw the vial's contents on Remus and mumbled a few words. The wolf that was Remus took a few steps towards the edge of the clearing and fell heavily to the ground.   
Padfoot ran into the clearing and nudged Moony with his nose. When Moony didn't move, Padfoot knelt by him and whined; trying to revive him with his paw.   
Voldemort laughed. "Well, well, well. Everything is going according to plan. They left Harry Potter by himself and now my faithful servants are bringing him to him. I have the three Tenshi, as well as Harry Potter's best friend." He waved a hand and three Death Eaters moved into the woods and quickly came back with a struggling Ron. "Tonight is the night that I shall become the most powerful wizard in the world. I, the one who found a way to control a werewolf and now I have the last of Harry's family." He looked at Padfoot. "Yes. Tonight I shall be victorious."   
He walked over to where the Tenshi and looked at them. "Three little girls. How could anyone believe that you could ever be a threat, much less defeat me." He laughed. "The best defense Dumbledore has is three girls, barely out of diapers! The old fool really has gone senile." He caressed Nicole's cheek. "Such a pity. Three beautiful girls who could have given us so much pleasure. It's a waste. Yet there is still time. You can help me in my quest. With you three at my side, no one in the world can stop us and our reign would never end. What do you say?"   
Nicole shuddered at his caressing touch. "I don't make deals with anything lower than slime. Sorry." She said and spat in Voldemort's face.  
Voldemort's face transfigured into a mask of fury and hatred. He slapped her. "So be it! It's your life you wish to waste."  
He turned towards the Death Eaters. "As soon as our main guest of honor arrives, we shall begin the ceremony."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sirius and Ron were tied up next to Ginny. "Well there goes the plan. Right Sirius?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah Ron. I think he knew we were coming. All we can do now is watch and wait to see what happens. I'm just wondering what they threw on Remus and what it does."  
Just then Moony started to move. Snape smiled. "Master." He called. "He's awake."  
Voldemort smiled. "Good this will be our entertainment until Harry Potter gets here. Let's hope that potion of yours works, Severus." He walked towards Remus. "Attack Sirius and his little friends."  
Moony moved with amazing speed towards the three captives on the ground. No amount of struggling could free or move them from the path of the raging werewolf.  
  
  
  
  
A.N. So how do you like so far? I'm purposly ending on a cliff-hanger, because I know what I want to include in the next few chapters. I originaly intended this story to have at least 10 chapters. Now it looks like it's going to have at least 14, hopefully I'll be able to make it 15, plus an epilouge and the lead-in to the next part in the Tenshi series. There are going to be side fics to practically every Tenshi/HP fic I write, although I'm seriously hoping that's not the case. There is so much I want to write, that all the ideas are just pounding in my brain, begging me to free them. *sighs* Oh well.   
  
My friend K-chan should be writing a fic about the spell/potion that Snape used on Remus. It's going to be really good, then K-chan and I are co-writing a Harry Potter fic that deals with the very first dealing with the Tenshi on their way to Hogwarts for the first time. It takes place their 5th year, therefor making this fic an Alternative Timeline fic. So stayed tuned. This part of my HP/Tenshi universe is almost complete. Hope you enjoy the rest of the ride!  
K.T. 


	13. For Always

For Always  
  
A.N. Ok. I'm sorry I stopped at such a bad place last chapter. But it was already longer than I wanted it to be to tell the truth. I hope you're enjoying the story thus far. It's almost done, then the next story will begin, and hopefully it'll be better than this one. The title for this chapter is from the A.I. Soundtrack. It's sung by Mr. Josh Groban (big surprise). It fits what's going to happen in this chapter. Again the contest is still going. Anyways-Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: All I own all the Tenshi and I don't even own them. They are real people. Harry and Co. are not mine. Same with Josh Groban. Darn I want to own them. But I don't. More's the pity.  
  
~And on with the show! ~  
  
Voldemort laughed, high and cruel, before telling Moony to stop. The wolf stopped a few inches away from Sirius, Ron, and Ginny. "Our guest of honor has arrived, Gentlemen and Ladies, of course." He said, extending a hand towards the Tenshi.   
Lucius Malfoy and his group of Death Eaters emerged from the woods, dragging a very reluctant but subdued Harry. Malfoy bowed. "It was just as you said, Master. They left him alone."  
"Of course, Lucius. Do you think I would have sent you on a fool's mission?" Voldemort hissed. With a careless flick of his wand, he sent the Cruciatus Curse towards Malfoy. Within seconds, Malfoy was writhing on the ground, screaming in agony.   
Voldemort simply laughed. "That is what happens to those who suggest that I'm wrong. But now on to the business at hand. Wormtail!" He cried.  
Wormtail stepped forward and began to tie up Harry. He then moved to the Tenshi. He pulled out a dagger and three crystal vials. Moving up to Robin he slid the knife along her arm, just above the wrist, towards her elbow. As the blood started flowing, he captured her blood in one of the crystal vials. He put the vial on the ground next to the fire. He then did the same to Riley and Nicole.   
Ron looked up at the sky as Wormtail was taking the blood. When Robin's was taken, the wind started blowing. He quickly looked down again to notice that Nicole and Riley were gasping for air. Ron looked up at the sky as Riley's blood was taken, trying to ignore a gasp of pain. The clouds had broken up and the moon could be seen against of backdrop of black. The only stars visible were the myriad of stars hurtling through space. He watched Nicole, as though he had to see how she would react to this. She did nothing until Wormtail came closer. She began to buck at the ropes, trying to avoid her fate. The knife pierced the skin and a scream of pain rent the air. As the scream floated on the winds, snow began to fall. Ron looked up to try to see the sky, but all he could see were the stars that were still falling through the snow.  
The Death Eaters looked bewildered. Wormtail put the last container of blood on the ground and stepped away from the fire. Voldemort stepped forward and picked up the vials. He murmured some words of an ancient spell over them and then tossed them in the fire.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A loud explosion rent through the air and traveled quickly. Only those in the magical community, however, were the only ones to feel the effects of the blast. Dumbledore sat up in his bed, the Weasley's all tumbled out of their beds, and every wizard, witch, warlock, and magical creature in England felt the aftershocks of the spell.  
Except that it didn't work.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When Ron opened his eyes, he could barely see anything, but he could hear everything. Silent fury the air for a few minutes while everyone struggled to try and understand what had happened. Ron's vision finally cleared enough to where he could see the post that Nicole and the Tenshi had been tied to. Key word-had.  
They were no longer there. The post was empty. Voldemort saw this and laughed. "I never dreamed it would be so simple. Now I can kill that meddlesome Harry Potter!" He shrieked, pleasure coursing through his body at the realization of a dream.  
"Not so fast, Voldemort!" A voice shouted from the woods.   
"What makes you think you're rid of us?"   
"Your spell failed Tom Marvolo Riddle." Nicole said, stepping into the clearing. Riley and Robin followed her. Their faces were set and determined. "It's time we finished this game, Voldemort."  
One of the Death moved towards Nicole as if to capture her again. He died when a sword stabbed into his heart. Nicole quickly sheathed her sword and Ron watched as it disappeared. Ron blinked as one minute, Nicole was there and the next she was at his side, cutting the ropes that bound Sirius, Ginny, and him together. "When you're free, run. Just run and don't look back."   
"No, Nicole. I can't." He said.  
"Ron, don't argue, just go."  
"NO!" He shouted.  
She pushed him towards the trees. "Go now! We don't need you hurt." She said before moving to untie Harry. "Follow them Harry. We'll find you when we can." Without a word, Harry caught up with Ron and the group vanished in the forest.  
Riley and Robin moved towards Nicole. They formed a triangle, facing towards the Death Eaters, and touched hands.   
"By the power of Gaea, Mother Earth, I call for the power to vanquish this evil!"   
"By the strength of Zeus, Father Sky, I request the strength to banish this evil!"  
"By the influence of Hades, Death Messenger, I beg for the influence to expel you, Tom Marvolo Riddle from this time and this world." Robin said, in her turn.  
Nicole began again.   
"By the power of the Phoenix. I vanquish you Tom Riddle."  
"By the power of the Tiger. I banish you Lord Voldemort."  
"By the power of the Dragon. I expel you Tom Marvolo."  
Voldemort took a step forward, trying to end the ceremony, but it was as if a power was protecting the Tenshi. Light was issuing forth from their connected hands and they continued speaking.  
"By the Pendragon's authority. It is time."  
"By the influence of the Hawk. It is time."  
"By the strength of the Hunt. It is time."  
  
They dropped their hands. Nicole pulled out her sword and pointed it towards Voldemort. Riley and Robin put their hands upon her shoulders.  
  
"You are not fit for this Earth any longer. It has decided to destroy you, Tom."  
"You are not who you once were. Consumed by hatred, you sealed your fate."  
"You are not eligible to live, Voldemort. No longer will you kill or spread hatred."  
  
Their voices spilled together as they intoned the last part of the spell.  
  
"We are Angels, sent with Heaven's mandate. We protect the world from evil. It is our destiny and shall be for all time. Fate has decreed that we end your reign of terror and in the name of God we shall. You signed you're own fate when you chose this path. Hatred spawned Voldemort and love shall kill Tom Riddle. It is our destiny, for always."  
Nicole took a step forward, sword still out. "Destiny calls."  
Riley moved forward and put her hand on the hilt of the sword. "Forever, Destiny calls."  
Robin stepped forward and touched the hilt. "For always, Destiny calls. It calls Tom and it calls for you."  
  
They swung the sword and a blinding light flashed through the forest.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The light and the silence reached the little group running through the forest. Ron was the first one to stop, with Harry stopping right beside him. Sirius and Ginny stopped and looked back. A single scream filled the air.   
The scream was full of anger, hatred, pain, suffering, and fear. It ended as quickly as it started and the trees were silent. Harry looked up at the sky. It was pitch black. The moon that had been lighting the way had disappeared as well as the stars that had been falling. The only thing in the sky was a black emptiness.  
"Hey, it stopped snowing." Ginny noted. They looked around. The snow had stopped and had disappeared from the ground. The wind had also stopped blowing. The realization of what happened suddenly struck them.  
Ron turned back and started towards the clearing. Harry followed. "Go and get help, Sirius! And take care of Ginny!" Ron and Harry cried as they ran off.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.N. Ok so it was short, but full. I'm starting the last chapter as you read this. In fact it should be almost finished by the time you get through with this chapter. I'm not one to keep my readers in a lurch, unless of course my computer is being evil. I hope you liked what you read. I didn't want the story to end with 13 chapters. I'm not superstitious; it's just that I don't like the number 13. And there's an epilogue to this story because I don't like the number 14. *grins* So I hope you're curious about the ending now. So enjoy as I write the last chapter! ~K.T.~ 


	14. Dreamscapes

Dreamscapes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and company. The Tenshi are based on real people. Please ask if you want to use them.   
  
A. N. : Ok, this is supposed to be when Harry and friends are 15 and in their 5th year at Hogwarts. This is an A.U. story, so this is a way different ending than J. K. Rowling had. So just thought you should know. This is not a re-write of The Order of the Phoenix, but a story of my own imagination. So enjoy. Oh yeah, I like reviews. They're nice.   
  
Dedications: To my Remus, you're the one I go running with every month. Those times won't end, even if we're thousands of miles apart. Riley: you're the Angel of Stars. Congrats on your good fortune and I can't wait until we're together again.   
  
When Harry and Ron arrived at the clearing, they found that the snow had not stopped falling there, but it was a light, sprinkling of snow. They couldn't see any bodies at all, only mounds of snow. With a grim look in their eyes, they started digging, trying to find their friends.   
  
They had been digging for an hour when they found Snape. They took him over to the trees, where they had made a small fire. So far they had found four people, all of them dead. Snape, was the fifth person they had found and he was only barely alive. They sat down by the fire to try and warm their hands up, when they realized that the snow had stopped and dawn was approaching.   
  
With the coming of dawn came help. Sirius arrived, with a pale looking Remus. They stopped the boys from digging and took over. Sirius transformed into Padfoot and whenever he found somebody, Remus would move him over to the fire. This was how they came to find, Voldemort, and the Tenshi.   
  
All four had bluish faces and Nicole's lips were frozen shut. Voldemort, was dead. They felt for a pulse and found none and so, they began to believe that maybe, finally, he was dead. They left Voldemort to lie in the snow drifts and moved the Tenshi over by the fire. Ron and Harry removed their cloaks and placed them over Nicole and Riley, and Remus placed his over Robin. Then they sat and waited for help to arrive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was darkness, only darkness. I was surrounded by fog and darkness, nothing could be seen at all. Suddenly I saw a light appear and in the middle of the light was a person. I walked closer to the person and saw Tom Riddle, Voldemort.  
  
"I told you before, Robin, that you couldn't stop me. Remember? Do you remember that night we shared together when we told each other our destinies? I told you that I was going to find a way to become immortal, to cheat death, and look at me. You couldn't stop me. You failed."  
  
"No, Tom. You failed. I told you that I would stop you and I will."  
  
"You can't stop me, Robin. I'm going back right now. As we speak, my soul, my mind, my body grows stronger. You won't be able to kill me. You'll die first."  
  
"I can't die, Tom. You know that. I told you I couldn't. But I can stop you." I closed my eyes, and saw the words in front of me. I reached out to them, spoke them, thought them, and prepared myself to use them. I took the glove off my right hand and raised it towards Tom. He took a step back, frightened of what might happen. I opened my eyes and spoke the ancient spell.   
  
My power wrapped around his body, slowly tying him up, seeping into his soul. He struggled, his eyes wide as he looked at me. "NO!!" He cried. "How could you?"  
  
"It's destiny Tom. That's as simple as it gets. I've completed my destiny."  
  
As the spell took life from him, he stopped struggling. "I loved you." He whispered, before he died. His spirit fading from my sights.  
  
I put the glove back on my hand, and lowered my head, as the darkness took me again. "I love you Tom." I said quietly, ignoring the tears rolling down my cheeks. The darkness came and swallowed me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"When do you think they'll wake up?" Sirius asked the Healer at St. Mungo's.  
  
The Healer sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. If they wake up it'll be a miracle. Right now, they're on the verge of death. I don't know who these girls are, or what happened, but it's nothing I've ever seen. They have to decide if they live or die. I can't do anything for them. I'm sorry."  
  
"What about the man, Professor Snape?" Harry asked.   
  
The Healer looked at Snape's chart. "He'll be fine and should wake up soon. If not today, then tomorrow. You're lucky you found him when you did. Same with those girls." And then he walked out of the room, leaving, Sirius, Remus, The Weasley's, and Harry with their own thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At first, I was surrounded by light, gorgeous, bright, shining light. It was blinding me and I wondered what I was doing here. I walked towards a dark spot and soon reached a garden. I stepped in and saw Roses, Violets, Lilies, and every flower I'd ever heard of. I continued walking, and soon found a bench. I sat down amid the flowers and fountains, enjoying the fine, light rain falling down on my skin. Peace was everywhere in this garden.  
  
"Where am I?" I mused aloud and to my surprise I received an answer.  
  
"You're in your garden. You've been given a choice. You have to choose whether you live or die. If you choose to live, you go back, if you choose to die, you stay here, forever in peace." I looked towards the voice and saw someone out of my dreams, a guy with long white hair, and sparkling ice blue eyes, my demon.  
  
"What are you doing here then, Fubuki?" I asked.  
  
"I'm your demon, remember? I'm allowed to be where you are, because I'm apart of you. I get to help you make your decision and no matter what you decide, I get to stay with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you."   
  
"Oh." I turned and looked into one of the fountains. "I can see them. Ron, Remus, Sirius, Harry. How come I can see them?"  
  
"This is who you are. As an angel you can see what's going on. If you want to see people from the past, you can. All the fountains here are at your command."  
  
"Where are Riley and Robin? Why aren't they here?"  
  
Fubuki sighed, stood up and walked towards me. He sat down next to me and held my hands. "Nicole, what I'm about to tell you is very important, for it explains many things about your life as a Tenshi. You've broken every cosmic rule about loving your protected. You were never supposed to fall in love with any of them. Now you're falling in love with Ron and the fates aren't going to allow it. That's why you're here. I'm supposed to explain everything to you and hope you understand.  
  
"You're the Angel of Snowfall and as such in this life, you've been given power over the earth. Riley, is the Angel of Stars, she has power over the stars. And..."  
  
"Fubuki," I broke in. "I know all that."   
  
He laughed. "You're right. Of course you do. Fine. The reason why Riley and Robin aren't here is because they have their own places to rule. Basically you three are Queens. You're Queen of the Earth, Riley is Queen of the Stars, and Robin is Queen of the Netherworld-the in-between. When your mission as Tenshi's are ended, you each will go to your separate, but connected Realms. Riley will enthroned among the stars, while Robin, will be able to voyage between humanity and the fog of dreams. You, you shall be here, in this garden to forever watch over humanity, but never be able to touch them. Riley will not be able to touch them either. Only Robin, who's very essence is chaos-therefore of humans, will be able to be among humanity."  
  
"That's not a release, that's a punishment."  
  
"I know, little one. But it's not for you, the other Tenshi, or me to decide these things. You have earned your place among the Fates and Destiny herself, is crowning you with these honors. She feels that the rest you will receive is a gift and a reward for your unwilling service."  
  
"So now she plans to keep us here, against our wills? Gee, she has a nice view of willingness, doesn't she?"  
  
"I can not answer that, Nicole. But have you decided?"  
  
I sighed. "Yes. I have. I'll go back. But I want you to answer a question for me first."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Why the hell am I wearing a dress?" I asked. For I had just noticed that I was wearing a dark green, spaghetti strapped, full length, form fitting dress. My hair was half up, half down in soft curls. A tiara of rubies was in my hair and flowers had been placed in the curls.  
  
"You're wearing that because it is fitting that Beauty incarnate be beautiful." He smiled. "Men love you because of your beauty and you are easy to love. You give your love freely, but those who are special enough to earn your love, well, those few truly deserve you. Each of the Tenshi are either Beauty, Love, or Fairness. You, in all of the different lives, have been Beauty. Riley is love, and Robin is fairness."  
  
"She'd hate that if she knew."  
  
"Actually, it is more important to be fair in judgment, than it is to be fair in looks." He answered.  
  
"Gee, thanks for the vote of support." I quipped.  
  
"It's time for you to leave now, Nicole." He said standing up. He lowered a hand and helped me to stand.  
  
"When will I see you again, Fubuki?"  
  
He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. But I'll be there when you do." He kissed me. "Until then, Nicole."  
  
I smiled. "Until then, Fubuki." I waved my hand in goodbye and walked out of the garden and fell into the light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Everything was dark, well not everything. There were little pinpricks of light everywhere, that grew brighter as I approached them. I took a few steps and walked into this blaze of luminosity. Stars were burning their hydrogen and glowed brighter as I walked past, as if saluting me. I kept walking through this garden of radiance until I saw a man sitting on a bench near an Aurora. I approached him slowly and he stood up to greet me.  
  
"Harry?" I asked. "What are you doing here? How'd you get here? Where am I anyways?" I asked.  
  
He smiled and that was when I noticed that beneath the untidy black hair that gathered on his forehead, there was no scar.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry, James. I forgot that you and Harry look so much alike."   
  
He smiled again. "That's alright, Riley. As to why you are here, you're on the verge of death and this is where you'll be when you do die. This is your realm, Hoshino Tenshi."  
  
"Ok, but what are you doing here?" I asked, sitting down and he sat down beside me.  
  
"I'm here to ask you a favor. Watch over Harry, please. Lily and I owe you everything."  
  
I looked into his eyes and saw that they had this slight pleading look in them. "You know me. I can't turn a friend down."  
  
He smiled again. "Good. Thank you, Riley." He helped me stand up and then he pointed at something. "There lies your way back. And thank you Riley."  
  
"You're welcome James." He leaned in and kissed me on my cheek before I turned and walked in the direction he pointed. I turned and waved goodbye, then took a step and let the darkness take me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nighttime fell at St. Mungo's. Ron slept in a chair next to Nicole, gently holding her hand while they both slept. Harry slept near Riley's bed and Sirius and Remus slept in the hallway, supposedly on guard duty.  
  
Since no one was awake, no one could see Nicole's robes turn into a long, thin-strapped dark green dress. Her hair, which had been gathered in a ponytail, was now half up half down, with the bottom half in curls, and a ruby tiara had been placed among the flower petals in her hair.  
  
No one could also watch as Riley's robes changed into a long, form fitting, dress that was red and gradually changed colors down to yellow. Her blond hair was now piled in curls upon her head, behind a diamond tiara, and had pieces of glitter scattered among the strands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape was walking through fog, dense, unforgiving fog. Sins of the past haunted his every step, as he walked, to the figure he thought he saw up ahead. He tried not to look any other direction but straight ahead. He didn't want to see, he tried not to see. He doggedly walked on, determined to make his destination. The figure stood there, so silent, strong, and commanding, that he knew it wasn't the swirling clouds of mist playing tricks on his eyes. He began to run. He had to reach it and he was almost there.   
  
He ran and ran, he was almost there. So close. He was almost at the person, for now he could see that the strange, silent figure was a person. He was about 10 feet away when he tripped on something. He looked down, it was a step. Suddenly the step changed. An arm, a tattoo on that arm, a tattoo that looked like... he gasped. It was the Dark Mark he was looking at and the picture widened to show his arm, his face, the struggle to not cry out in pain as his flesh was burned with the hatred and evil that was Voldemort. Then the picture changed. He saw a figure in the chaotic liquid that was now the step. Harry Potter's face appeared before his eyes. He saw the hurt and hatred in his eyes as he tried to correct something. Snape leaned in closer to see who it was that Potter hated so much, then he saw his face. He jerked back in surprise and then a voice spoke.   
  
"He thinks of you as his enemy, no matter how many times you save his life, you'll always be his enemy."  
  
Snape looked up and saw a black floor length dress. Looking higher he saw a pale face, with long, flowing black hair.   
  
"Robin?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes, Severus. It's Robin."  
  
"But you look, you look so different. Where am I?" He asked, confused. He stood up as she spoke, a strange feeling surging through him as he looked at Robin, somehow she seemed taller and he felt as though she dominated over him and everything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I had watched him approach. I heard as his past cried out, seeking to tear him apart with guilt, shame, and horror. I waited while the step showed him what he had become, who he was becoming, and how others saw him. But it only showed him two views, not the three it was supposed to. That's why I spoke. It scared me that his future wasn't shown. Was it possible that he didn't have a future, or that it was too clouded for even my realm to show him? Did his future change suddenly? I had no way of knowing. So I spoke.  
  
I stood over him, completely in my element. I was Kageno Tenshi, Angel of Shadows, Queen of the Netherworld. Dreams were under my control, everything in the mind was open to me.  
  
"You're in the Shadowland, Severus. And I'm the ruler here. This is the place people come when they die. From here they either go to Nicole's Garden for Peace, Riley's Galaxy of Destruction, or they stay here, in Chaos, with their history eating at them until they themselves become part of the fog."  
  
"I died and I'm here to be judged then?"  
  
I smiled. "No, you're not dead and you're not here to be judged. Well not judged be me at least. You have the chance to go back, to live the rest of your life in peace, if you choose to. Or you can follow the path that your past leads you down."  
  
He sighed, looked down at the now solid step, and then looked back up at me. "Will you be there?"  
  
The question took me by surprise. "Of course I will, why?"  
  
"Because, I don't think I'd be able to create my future without you."   
  
"Oh." I mouthed and looked down. With those few words, this man had knocked down all my defenses and shattered my cool exterior. I wasn't sure how to respond. I had to say something to break the now awkward silence. "The path back home is that way." I said, pointing towards a door.   
  
He began to walk towards it then turned around and looked at me. "I'll be there when you wake up, Robin."  
  
I smiled and walked towards him. "I'll be waiting." I leaned in and kissed his lips. I quickly pulled away and opened the door and watched him walk away from his past forever.  
  
A.N. Ok, next part is the epilogue. I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this part, it's just that the disk this story had been saved on got ruined, so I had to write this chapter all over again. I really hope you like it. Sorry if it's just a tad bit strange, that's just the way I am and the way I write. I have to write it like it is, and the Tenshi are strange. So if you like, review. If you don't like, you can still review. If you flame me though, I'll send the Angel of Fire to ya and show you some real flames!   
  
K.T. 


	15. Among the First

Among the First  
  
A.N. Well, I'm finally finishing this story and will be starting on the Tenshi story, I really wanted to write. The real story of the Tenshi at Hogwarts. This story though, will have several spin-offs, mostly just to explain some of the things mentioned here. For example-how Tom and Robin knew each other and fell in love. What's up with James and Riley? Just stuff like that. Ok, an explanation for the title.  
  
This is the epilogue. But I thought it should have a title anyways, so there it is. I'm calling it Among the First, because I like the way it sounds and it does come into play somewhere in this chapter. Plus, it's like the other chapter titles, it makes you think. Some of the titles are obvious in their connection with the chapters and the others aren't. Why? Because I felt like it. And as for the main title-Bittersweet Symphony. Well I like that song, two because despite what the world has gained-the death of Voldemort, people still lost something. For Robin-she lost somebody she loved. The school got burned down-students died. Ginny got kidnapped and well you get the picture. Everything that happened was bittersweet. So thus-Bittersweet Symphony. Ok, I think that explains some things. Enough talk and on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. It's as simple as that. Harry Potter is not mine, nor ever will be. None of the characters are in my possession under a patient/copyright/trademark. You get the idea. But the Tenshi are real people. So therefore, you can not use them without permission. Thank you very much.  
  
Dedication: To my Remus: as usual. Thank you for making my birthday special and I'm glad we got to go marauding yesterday, since it was the full moon. Riley: My dear friend. You get the hero of the books. What else could you ask for?  
  
Ron was the first to wake up followed shortly by Harry. They went to the restroom, found some food, and then sat down again and waited, hoping that the Tenshi would wake. They had been sitting there for an hour, talking in silent whispers, when Sirius and Remus came in. They yawned and looked at the boys.  
  
"Any signs of movement?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "No. I don't understand. They've been like this for about three days now."  
  
"Just give them awhile. The girls exhausted their strength. They practically drained their powers when they performed that spell. They defeated a great evil. It will take them awhile to wake up." Remus said.  
  
Another hour went by and still none of the comatose patients showed signs of waking. The clock was about to strike the 9th hour of the day and the third they'd been awake, when Snape stirred. They all stood up and watched as he groaned, twitched, groaned some more, and then finally opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He asked.  
  
"You're at St. Mungo's. You've been out for about three days." Remus answered.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"None of us are sure about that at the moment. But it appears the Voldemort has been defeated at last." Sirius replied.  
  
Snape sat up and looked around. "Are you sure? How is that possible?"  
  
Remus and Sirius nodded towards the Tenshi. "We have them to thank for it. And yes, we're quite sure."  
  
Snape swung himself out of bed and went to Robin's bed. He conjured up a chair and sat down and...watched her. He just sat there, silent, not moving, watching her, waiting for her to wake up. The only movement he made, was to breathe or blink. That was it.  
  
Everyone sat in the room with their own thoughts. Remus and Sirius had put into words what everybody was thinking, but hardly daring to believe. Voldemort, dead. The last time that anybody had dared to believe that Voldemort was defeated, everybody had been proven wrong. But now, now it seemed like it was true. Even to Remus, Sirius, and Snape. The feeling was there, that, maybe, just maybe, it was finally true.  
  
Evening came and finally Robin woke up. She opened her eyes and smiled, as she saw Snape, sitting there, waiting for her to wake up, just like he had promised. "I see you found your way, Severus." She said.  
  
He smiled. "I had an angel guide me." He replied and began to chuckle. Robin began laughing.   
  
Needless to say, everybody else in the room was stunned. They had never known Snape to laugh, much less smile. Ron and Harry exchanged looks and Remus and Sirius had both jumped a mile at the sight and sound of Snape laughing.  
  
Riley was the next one to wake up. Harry rushed to her side and she gave him this 'what's the matter?' look.   
  
"You're awake!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Nice to see you too!" She replied, before yawning. "Oh your Father says he's proud of you and he and Lily love you."   
  
Harry sat up sharply and gasped. "What did you say?"  
  
Riley smiled and repeated her message. "Trust me on this Harry. They're proud of you and happy for you. They both love you very much." Tears sprang unbidden to Harry's eyes and he stood up and walked quickly out of the room.  
  
Ron and Sirius stood up to go after him, but Remus shook his head and stopped them. "He needs to be alone right now."  
  
Ron sat back down and waited for Nicole to wake up. When he looked at her, he gasped, for she was staring straight at him, with a little grin on her face. "Ron, you can stop squeezing my hand, ya know."  
  
Ron blushed and quickly let go. He mumbled an apology and then looked back at Nicole. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"I woke up at the same time as Riley. But everybody was too busy paying attention to her and Harry, that nobody noticed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And yes, Voldemort is defeated. He won't be coming back anymore. Just in case you all wanted to know." Nicole stated.  
  
Everybody just looked at each other at first and then grins spread over their faces. Soon they were laughing. Only before the dark years had they known such joy and it was highly contagious. They continued laughing even after Harry came back in. They only stopped when Harry brought up a point of interest.  
  
"Why are you three wearing dresses?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There were many things to do now that Voldemort and his followers were gone. Among the first things done, though, was the rebuilding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore was offered the position of headmaster, again, but he declined the offer, saying his time was over. McGonagall also declined the position, declaring that it wasn't her place, nor her desire to be headmistress. But both Dumbledore and McGonagall had a nomination as to who the next headmaster should be. Arthur Weasely approved the decision and soon, Remus J. Lupin was the new Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
By the time Harry was 16, the school was ready to be opened again, just in time for the new school term. Riley, Robin, and Nicole would be joining the trio for the last two years at Hogwarts. But there was still the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts that needed to be filled. And for this, Snape offered a suggestion, which Remus took into consideration, and soon the position was filled.  
  
Professor Sirius Black sat in the seat reserved for the DADA and smiled broadly as the Sorting Ceremony took place, with three 16 year old girls, getting the first turn at the Sorting Hat. That evening was the one of the most memorable evenings in Harry's life. His life was together and he was safe. He no longer had to fear Voldemort. He could now live life like a normal teenage boy, who focused on girls, friends, and Quidditch. Ok, so maybe not like any normal teenage boy, but like a normal teenage wizard.  
  
~The End~  
  
A. N.: It's been a long road. The trouble I've had uploading, writing, and just working on this story in general has made the completion of it, so much sweeter. Thank you to everybody who read this fanfic, who gave me hints and tips on how to improve it, and those who nudged me along into finishing this instead of scraping it when I thought that this story wasn't worth telling. Thank you to everybody. There may be spin-offs, I don't know. We'll see. ^.~  
  
K. T. 


End file.
